ShodaiMinira
El ShodaiMinira (初 代 ミ ニ ラ, ShodaiMinira) es el diseño del juego Minilla utilizado en las películas de Godzilla 1967, 1968 y 1969, Hijo de Godzilla, Destroy All Monsters and All Monsters Attack. Nombre En Hijo de Godzilla, el nombre del ShodaiMinira viene de Shodai (初 代), es decir, primera generación, y Minira, que viene del nombre japonés de Minilla, Minira (ミ ニ ラ). En Destroy All Monsters, el nombre del SoshingekiMinira viene del título japonés de la película, sōshingeki específicamente (総 進 撃), lo que significa ataque de los que marchan monstruos, y Minira, que viene del nombre japonés de Minilla, Minira (ミ ニ ラ). En All Monsters Attack, el nombre del AllKaijuMinira viene del título japonés de la película, específicamente Oru Kaiju (オ ー ル 怪 獣), lo que significa todo, y Minira, que viene del nombre japonés de Minilla, Minira (ミ ニ ラ). Detalles ShodaiMinira es del mismo color verde-gris oscuro todo, las únicas excepciones son la boca, que es de color rosa, así como sus ojos y los dientes, que son de color blanco. Cuenta con grandes cejas y nariz casi humanoide, algo así como de MusukoGoji. Su hocico es muy pequeño, mucho más pequeño que los trajes normales Showa Godzilla, y parece humanoide. Parece que el traje tiene una sonrisa mayor parte del tiempo. El traje tiene muy pequeñas aletas dorsales en la espalda también. Esta demanda también se llama el SoshingekiMinira (総 進 撃 ミ ニ ラ?) En destruir todos los monstros, y AllKaijuMinira (オ ー ル 怪 獣 ミ ニ ラ?) En todos los monstruos de ataque. Galeria Production ''Son of Godzilla Minilla 0.jpg MusukoGoji 0.jpg MusukoGoji and ShodaiMinilla walk.jpg SOG - Minilla and Man with Boots.jpg Destroy All Monsters Destroy All Monsters Behind Scenes.jpg Minilla 1.jpg DAM - Minilla.jpg DAM - Minilla Behind A Bush.jpg All Monsters Attack Minira.gif Minilla 2.jpg Showa_Minya.jpg Minya Charming The Ladies On Set.jpg AMA - Minilla and Two Men.jpg Screenshots Son of Godzilla Newborn_Minilla.jpg Son of Godzilla 1 - Newly hatched Minilla.png Son of Godzilla 6 - Minilla.png Minilla.jpg Destroy All Monsters SoshingekiMinira.png All Monsters Attack'' All Monsters Attack - Minilla saves Ichiro.png All Monsters Attack - ShodaiMinira Talks To Ichiro.png All Monsters Attack - ShodaiMinira Talks.png All Monsters Attack 2 - Minilla talks.png All Monsters Attack - Minilla and Ichiro see Gabara.png All Monsters Attack - Minilla Dorsal Plates.png All Monsters Attack - Minilla gets excited over the stock footage.png All Monsters Attack - Minilla and Ichiro see Ebirah fighting Godzilla.png All Monsters Attack 1 - Minilla and the kid.png All Monsters Attack - Gabara thinks Minilla is saying to beat him up.png All Monsters Attack - Minilla has retreated.png All Monsters Attack - SoshingekiGoji and Minilla.png All Monsters Attack - Minilla goes up to SoshingekiGoji.png All Monsters Attack - Gabara electrifies Minilla.png All Monsters Attack - Minilla is down for the count.png All Monsters Attack - SoshingekiGoji forces Minilla to fight.png All Monsters Attack - Minilla is ready to bring on the heat.png All Monsters Attack - Minilla used TACKLE!.png All Monsters Attack - Minya man.png All Monsters Attack - Minilla likes eating Gabara.png All Monsters Attack - Minilla walks up to Ichiro.png All Monsters Attack - Look Minya, you see that tree down there.png All Monsters Attack - Minilla used NEWTON'S THIRD LAW OF MOTION!.png All Monsters Attack - Minya Minilla ShodaiMinira Fires Smoke Ring.png All Monsters Attack - Minya Minilla ShodaiMinira.png Post-Production Rotting ShodaiMinilla and MusukoGoji.jpg Merchandise Toys YmsfMinya.jpg|A figure of ShodaiMinira by Y-MSF Toy Minilla ToyVault Plush.png|Minilla ToyVault Plush Category:Monsters Category:Suits Category:Showa Suits Category:Baby Kaiju Category:Earth Defenders Category:Designs Category:Galleries Category:Monster Galleries Category:Showa Designs Category:First Generation Category:Recurring Suits Category:Kaiju living on Monsterland